runescapefandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Distúrbio de Koschei
|membros = Sim |duração = Curta |séries = Série dos Mahjarrat |era = Quinta Era |desenvolvedor = Daniel R }} Distúrbio de Koschei é uma minimissão que se centra à volta da misteriosa amnésia e da história do campeão de Fremennik, Koschei o Imortal. Ele foi encontrado à quatro anos atrás pelo povo de Fremennik, perdido na costa e sem memórias da sua identidade, sendo posteriormente transformado num guerreiro de Fremennik. }} Opcionais: |objetos = * Balmung |inimigos = |missão=não}} Passo a passo O Retorno de Koschei left thumb|Koschei explicando os seus problemas. Começe falando com Thorvald o Guerreiro em Rellekka, dentro da Loja de elmos de Skulgrimen (a norte do corredor longo). Ele vai dizer que há algo errado com Koschei e que ele precisa da sua ajuda. Desça as escadas para voltar ao lugar onde lutou com Koschei na missão Os Desafios de Fremennik, Koschei estará à sua espera. O Machado e a Árvore thumb|Sentido a árvore de Koschei. Koschei vai pedir que você vá a sul de Rellekka para derrubar uma blossoming tree‎‎ diferente das outras. Koschei diz que a árvore lhe está a chamar, e que nenhum dos seus machados mais afiados são capazes de a derrubar. Para derrubar a blossoming tree, você vai precisar do Balmung obtido na missão Ressurgindo das Profundezas (se o tiver perdido, pode voltar a obtê-lo falando com Rainha Sigrid). A árvore encontra-se a noroeste da ponte, passando pelo caminho sul de Rellekka. Derrube a árvore para encontrar um Baú estranho no seu toco. Pegue o baú. Ele encontra-se trancado e não parece existir um buraco de fechadura para o abrir. Retorne a Koschei, ele saberá que você encontrou o baú mesmo antes de você lhe dizer. Ela explica que tem uma ligação com o baú. Ele irá desbloquear o baú, revelando um navio de brinquedo no seu interior. Fazendo o Navio Flutuar Ao examinar o navio, você repara que na parte detrás da vela encontra-se escrito "Koschei, hopefully this will reach you at the right time. You will know in your bones if it is". Koschei comentar que estava destinado a encontrar o navio nesta altura, sendo esse o motivo para a blossoming tree tê-lo começado a incomodar. Ver o navio desbloqueou algumas das memórias perdidas de Koschei. Ele lembra-se de estar a bordo de navio semelhante, antes de ser encontrado perdido no mar. Também se lembra de sentir muita dor. Ele não se consegue lembrar-se de mais nada, mas comenta que imagina o navio em água sempre que olha para ele. Ele pede ao jogador para colocar o navio em contacto com a água do poço de Rellekka. Vá ao poço a sudeste do corredor longo. Use o navio no poço para o colocar a flutuar num balde de água. Um painel abre-se no convés do navio revelando uma joia branca. Um diálogo adicional será mostrado se você tentar usar o navio no poço quando lá estiver o urso polar (não interfere na missão). A Jóia thumb|right|Koschei transforma-se em Kharshai. Retorne a Koschei e mostre-lhe a jóia. Isso irá fazê-lo relembrar-se do destino do navio, e irá explicar como foi atacado por um assassino, que o marcou com um símbolo de Zamorak no peito. A batalha destruiu o navio. Koschei não se conseguirá lembrar de mais nada, mas comenta que a jóia é a chave para desbloquear a sua memória e revelar o seu passado. Ele irá pedir ao jogador para modificar a jóia de forma a desbloquear mais memórias. Existem três opções: * Tente cortá-la e ela ficará azul. Nota: Requerem o Balmung. * Tente esmagá-la (requer 90 ) e ela ficará vermelha. * Verifique se existem maldições (requer 90 ) e ela ficará verde. Independentemente da sua escolha, quando Koschei recebe a jóia ele irá lembrar-se da sua verdadeira identidade e irá transformar-se num Mahjarrat, o Kharshai. Uma cena acontecerá, e Kharshai dirá ao jogador que visitas estão prestes a chegar, e que seria prudente ele ficar quieto. Momentos depois, Enakhra e Akthanakos aparecem para verificar se Kharshai tinha realmente voltado. No entanto, Kharshai está ciente que ambos vieram ao encontro dele para tentar ganhar o seu suporte para o lado dos Zamorakianos ou dos Zarosianos. Kharshai irá manter-se neutro, como forma de manter o equilíbrio. Enakhra e Akthanakos vão embora, avisando Kharshai que não poderá contar com a ajuda deles no futuro. Como recompensa pela sua ajuda, Kharshai irá reforçar o Balmung como um sinal de gratidão. Minimissão concluída! Recompensas * 50,000 de EXP numa habilidade acima do nível 75; * Um Balmung reforçado (três cores diferentes). Categoria:Minimissões